


Maxwell Gets Pegged

by Wolfereign_After_Dark (Wolfereign)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Maxwell gets FUCKED, Pegging, Strap-Ons, let! him! bottom!, there's not enough fics of maxwell getting pegged i swear, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfereign/pseuds/Wolfereign_After_Dark
Summary: Yep, the title says it all. Wilson pegs Maxwell. Because the fandom never seems to let this man bottom.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Maxwell Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of inspired by higgsbury total landscaping

“Higgsbury, are you entirely certain-”

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Vulgar. Wilson was always the more vulgar of the two. Though, it wasn’t exactly inappropriate in the situation they were currently in, with Maxwell lying ass naked on the bed, and Wilson slicking up a hot pink dildo on a harness. 

Maxwell scowled at wilson. “Very funny.”

“I’m a master of comedy.” Wilson moved forwards now, confident in the idea he’d used enough lube. “You’re sure you’re up for this, though?”

“I’m quite certain.”

“Positive?”   
  


“Wilson, if I didn’t want this I wouldn’t be splayed arse naked like this, now would I?”

“...you’ve got a point.”

“Now get on with it. It’s cold in here.”

“As you wish, your highness.” Wilson sneered at Maxwell. Before Maxwell could give him some snarky response, Wilson had a thumb on his clit, and rubbed it in slow circles. Well. That certainly paused any other train of thought. Maxwell found himself thrusting his hips forwards, just a bit. That earned a laugh from Wilson.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“Oh- just… shut it.” 

Another laugh as Wilson kept rubbing at Maxwell’s clit, making Maxwell squirm under him. He kept up like that for some time, before Wilson abruptly pulled away. Maxwell whined, and before he could question him, the hand was back, but was now prodding at his asshole, slick and cold from lube. Maxwell jolted.

“Easy there… just relax, Max.”

Huffing, before Maxwell laid back again, trying his best to relax as Wilson pushed a finger in. It felt so  _ strange.  _ So foreign. Maxwell would be lying if he’d said he’d tried this before. But it wasn’t weird in the bad way. Just different.

So, he took deep breaths and waited it out. Wilson slipped another finger in, causing Maxwell to tense.

“Max, you gotta relax.”

“I’m- trying.”

“I’m going to hurt you if you keep tensing up like this. Just relax.”

Maxwell scrunched his face up, grabbing at the blankets as he tried to untense. To help, Wilson rubbed at his thigh with his free hand. And soon enough, Max had relaxed enough for Wilson to start moving again. It felt so strange still, yet Maxwell couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Wilson moved his fingers in a certain way. He was beginning to warm up to the sensation.

“Okay… you think you’re ready for the real thing?”

Maxwell paused. Was he? The fingers sure felt good, but… they weren’t enough. With a deep breath, Maxwell nodded, making eye contact with Wilson.

Wilson nodded too, sitting up and adjusting until Maxwell’s legs were over his shoulders. “Alright… You can tell me to stop anytime, okay?”

“I know.”

“Let me know if I hurt you.”

“I w-”

Before Maxwell could finish his sentence, Wilson drove the tip in. This felt  _ much  _ different than just his hand. It was bigger, and filled him up much quicker. Maxwell gasped, nearly squirming away from it.

“You okay?” Wilson’s hand was on his stomach, rubbing circles into it.

“How much- how far did you-”

“Just the tip, Max.”

“Oh.” That was embarrassing.

Wilson just laughed. “Hey- it’s your first time. It’s gonna feel bigger than it is for a bit. Just relax. Want me to keep going?”

Maxwell was quiet. Did he want more? The feeling started to feel pleasurable, a mix of the heat from an intrusion in such a foreign place, and the pleasure of the rarely touched nerves being stimulated in a brand new way.

“Yes… yes. Keep going. Please.”

“‘Kay. I’ll go slow at first. Just let me know if it’s too much.”

And Wilson went back to moving, pushing the thing in inch by inch. He moved slowly, still rubbing Maxwell’s leg and stomach as he moved, but Maxwell couldn’t stop himself from jolting everytime it went in further.

It didn’t hurt per se, rather just felt… unusual.

And then, after what felt like much too long for Maxwell, their hips were flush, Wilson grinding the dildo in just a bit more. He moved to rub at Maxwell’s clit again to add to the stimulation.

“Okay… I’m all the way in now… you ready?”

“Of course I am. You’ve taken much too long already.”

“Max, I think you would have cried if I went any faster.”

Maxwell scowled. “Just get on with it.”

“Right.” Wilson grinned, before pulling out to the tip and slamming it back in. Maxwell’s eyes went wide, and he gasped and squirmed. Holy  _ shit.  _ He had not expected it to feel like that.

Wilson started laughing again. “All good there?”

“Again- please-” Maxwell grabbed at the blankets below him, digging his claws into them. Wilson nodded.   
  


“Oh.  _ I  _ see.” And then, he was thrusting again. Only this time he didn’t stop. 

This was… one of the most undignified positions he’d seen Maxwell in. Squirming, whining and keening underneath him, legs over his shoulders, completely naked and with a dildo in his ass. It was a good look for him, Wilson would admit. He never realized Maxwell would be so responsive to penetration. He’d expected something more stoic.

But right now, Maxwell was completely a mess under him, crying out everytime Wilson’s hips were pressed flush to his, and moaning out his name every few seconds.

At one point, Maxwell reached his hand down to touch at his clit. Made sense, some people just couldn’t get off without touching it. Wilson slapped his hand away before taking care of it himself. A gentleman took care of his partner in the bedroom, after all.

Maxwell’s hips started bucking, and Wilson knew he had to be close by now. He picked up the pace, snapping the toy in and out as fast as he could go. His legs were starting to get sore by now. But hearing Maxwell whine and seeing his face made Wilson push on.

Until Maxwell made a strangled sound, and his hips started shaking. Wilson slowed his pace, focusing on the clit instead, rubbing at it until the shudders stopped and Maxwell sighed, releasing the bedsheets that he’d torn holes in with his claws.

They were both quiet for a moment as Maxwell collected himself.

“You seem to have enjoyed yourself.”

“Shut it, Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> good day, get fucked


End file.
